Cartas para Fred
by MeriAnne Black
Summary: Dos cartas. Las dos cartas que George Weasly le escribe a su fallecido hermano gemelo Fred. Las dos cartas que quemó con el silencio como único testigo...
1. Sin ti

Te has ido, hermano. Maldita sea, Fred, te has marchado, y no volverás jamás.

No puede ser, me niego a creérmelo. ¿De verdad te he perdido para siempre? Sencillamente, no me lo creo.

Hace ya varias horas que me lo dijeron. Fue papá, ¿sabes? Yo estaba luchando contra un mortífago. No recuerdo quién era ni qué pasó con él.

Te había perdido de vista hacía mucho rato, pero no tenía miedo por ti. No sé por qué, en mi cabeza vivía la extraña idea de que eras invencible, de que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparme. Podía pasarle algo a Ron, a Ginny… Pero no a ti. Ni siquiera contemplé esa posibilidad. Qué ridículo, ¿verdad?

Entonces llegó papá, llorando. Llorando, Fred, llorando. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vimos a papá llorar? Y en ese mismo momento supe que había ocurrido. No a Ron, no a Ginny, sino a ti.

Y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que no fuese verdad. Papá abrió la boca, buscó las palabras, pero yo no le dejé hablar. Di media vuelta y eché a correr entre los escombros. No quería oírlo. Pensé que, tal vez, si no lo oía expresado en palabras sólidas no sería cierto.

No sirvió de nada. Mis pasos rápidos y desesperados me llevaron sin darme cuenta al Gran Comedor. Estaba lleno de cadáveres. No sabía quiénes eran. Amigos, quizá, compañeros de clase, miembros de la Orden. Rostros sin nombre. Yo los miraba sin ver. No era importante. Nada era importante. Porque ahí estabas tú.

Tumbado, en medio de la hilera de cuerpos. Los ojos cerrados, como cuando dormías después de haberte pasado horas charlando conmigo en nuestro cuarto. Y en el fondo quise creer que en ese instante también estabas dormido.

Había una sonrisa en tus labios. Suave, desvaída, apenas un fantasma de tela rala. Tu última sonrisa.

Me acerqué despacio. Mamá estaba tendida sobre tu pecho, llorando. Ginny ocultaba el rostro tras los brazos, y sus hombros se convulsionaban con el llanto. Yo caí de rodillas junto a tu cabeza, y sentí las mejillas húmedas. Lágrimas saladas que se perdieron en el suelo, a tu lado.

Te rocé la cara con la punta de los dedos. Estabas frío, pálido y rígido, como una estatua de alabastro. Tal vez sí que dormías. Tal vez no era tarde para sacudir tus hombros y despertarte. Tal vez esa no fuese tu última sonrisa.

Pero los gritos de mamá sonaban muy cerca y eran casi tangibles. Papá llegó y se inclinó a nuestro lado, acariciando tu pelo, que ya no parecía rojo como el fuego. Él también tenía las mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

No, hermano, no estabas dormido. No podía seguir engañándome a mí mismo. No estabas dormido, y no ibas a despertar.

Te has ido para siempre. Jamás volveré a vivir amparado bajo el eco de tu risa eterna. Nunca más tendré la seguridad de que no necesito terminar una frase porque tú lo harás por mí. Ya no sentiré la magia de una broma bien hecha corriendo por mis venas mientras contemplo la llama de tus ojos arder con fervor.

Porque esa llama se ha extinguido para siempre.

¿Sabes una cosa? Hermione me dijo una vez que, según una leyenda muggle, si escribes una carta a un ser querido al que has perdido y después le prendes fuego, el humo se eleva con las palabras hasta llevárselas a esa persona.

He querido intentarlo, tan solo por probar. Es estúpido porque ni siquiera podrás responderme, pero necesitaba tratar de decirte lo mucho que te echo de menos, y no se me ocurre otro modo.

Así que me he armado con un pergamino, una pluma y mi varita, y he escrito un mensaje.

Este es el mensaje, la carta que deseo que las llamas de mi _Incendio_ te hagan llegar, la misiva que se humedece bajo el peso de mis lágrimas.

Vivirás para siempre en mi corazón, hermano.

Gracias por haber estado siempre conmigo.

George


	2. Siempre

Han pasado tantos años… Y sigues en mí, Fred, tal y como te prometí.

¿Sabes? Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste para no volver. Ginny, nuestra pequeña fierecilla, se casó con Harry, y Ron con Hermione. Recuerdo que a menudo, durante la cena, decías que eso ocurriría, y entonces Ginny y Ron se abalanzaban sobre ti, tirándote todo lo que encontraban por delante. Tú reías y reías.

Tu risa. Creo que eso es lo que más he echado de menos durante estos años. El sonido de tus carcajadas puras, eternas, diáfanas, auténticas cascadas de alegría que aquel día se congelaron, convirtiéndose en columnas de hielo y cristal.

Cuando te perdí, algo se separó de mi interior, dejando tras de sí una ausencia que me carcomió por dentro, termitas colosales con dientes de escarcha. Sin ti, quedé incompleto, como un violín sin cuerdas, como una rosa sin pétalos, como un firmamento sin estrellas.

Y perdí mi risa. La busqué, la busqué desesperadamente durante meses, traté de encontrarla en cada resquicio de mi mente y en cada rincón de mi alma. Sin embargo, y para mi desgracia, pasaba el tiempo y yo no la hallaba por ninguna parte.

Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? La he recuperado. He encontrado mi risa. Fue hace poco, en Sortilegios Weasly. He cuidado muy bien de nuestra tienda, hermano. Al principio pensé en cerrarla, en olvidarme de ella, porque hasta el último caramelo llevaba tu esencia impreso en él, y eso me dolía. Pero luego caí en la cuenta de que a ti te hubiera gustado ver florecer nuestros sueños, que habrías estado orgulloso de mí si hiciera de nuestras fantasías una realidad inmensa. Así que seguí trabajando en la tienda. No he dejado de hacerlo ni un solo día desde tu marcha. Ni uno solo. Jamás.

Y el otro día… Oh, Fred, el otro día hallé al fin la risa que te llevaste contigo. Un niño pequeño entró en la tienda. Me miró largamente y, tras un buen rato, demandó dulces que pusieran la cara verde a sus profesores. El chiquillo sacaba pecho, muy ufano, y me dijo que sin duda carecía de esos caramelos que me pedía.

Pero ay, hermano, ¿recuerdas aquella tarde en la que me dijiste que querías crear pastillas que pusieran la cara azul a aquel que las consumía?

"_El verde pegaría muy bien con el rojo de nuestro pelo",_ bromeabas.

Recordé tus palabras y, simplemente, reí. Después de meses, de años de exánime silencio, la risa manó de mis labios, pues yo había fabricado esas pastillas poco después de que te fueses para siempre.

Eran tuyas. Era tu idea. Una idea de esas locas, de esas únicas, Fred, de esas tuyas.

Y supe que te habrías sentido muy decepcionado de haber sido consciente de que yo me negaba a sonreír porque tú ya no estabas ahí para enlazar tu felicidad con la mía.

Así que reí. Reí sin sentido, reí de la nada, reí de mil colores y formas distintas, reí por ti y por mí, reí porque era lo que a ti más te gustaba hacer. Coloqué carcajadas incoherentes y estúpidas donde antes solo estaba el vacío, un mutismo sobrecogedor pintado de muerte y dolor. Construí mi castillo en el aire sobre cimientos de irracionalidad y jolgorio. Hice de mi voz una risa inagotable.

Porque me he dado cuenta de que el mundo sigue girando, incluso ahora que tu luz ya no lo ilumina. Un mundo cojo, un mundo torpe, un mundo melancólico, pero un mundo al fin y al cabo.

Yo viviré mi vida por los dos, Fred, por ti y por mí. Y llenaré de color los cielos que me abrazan, llenaré de risas las casas y las aulas, llenaré de alegría los corazones moribundos, llenaré de esperanza las almas vacías.

Y lo haré en tu nombre, hermano.

Porque tú y yo somos uno.

Juntos ahora.

Juntos siempre.

_George_


End file.
